Night Queen one shot
by Macro And Micro
Summary: Somewhere in the frozen north sleeps the Nights Queen. But will she remain forever in that slumber. Or is there something that can awaken her? White Walker, OC, Nights Queen. There aren't enough stories with her in them.


_Okay here is my first one shot. Im not entirely happy with this so any reviews on what to change would be appreciated._

 _This was inspired by a lore piece from the DVD's about the white walkers and the 'Nights Queen' and episode 8 season 5._

 _Bear in mind that this is inspired by lore and speculation._

She was going to freeze, there was nothing she could do to kneeling in the snow. The frozen north was just as advertised, cold and barren. Nothing but white and blue.

But at least here it had its own beauty, the pure white melded with the frozen blue ice to make the world a blank painting.

Now the girl asked herself how she got where she was, waking up face down in the snow. Nothing came to mind, like all girls her age she was at home with her younger brother and keeping him company during the cold winter days while their parents worked. Then she was here. No memory came to let her know how she even made it all the way to the middle of nowhere with night falling and the cold rising. There wasn't even footprints in the snow but they could have been covered by the fresh powder that was falling.

Just as she resigned herself to freezing to death when a figure on a horse became visible in the distance through the falling slow. They were riding in her direction so civilization mustn't be far. If he saw her maybe she could get a lift back to where he came from and find out where she was then find a way back home so she stood to make herself more visible. The rider kept his horse at a steady walk and rode right up to her. Then she wished she had stayed unseen and had frozen in the cold. The person on the back of the horse was like a zombie, his skin white and his eyes as blue as the coldest ice, he also had a lance made from what looked like ice. And the house he was on was dead and decayed as well.

Those blue chips of ice met with her own much darker hue and he nodded his dead to the back of his horse indicating that she should get on. When she did nothing but stand and shiver in the cold the figure reached down and pulled her up onto the horse, then once she was seated he moved the horse again and went back from whence he came, this time with a passenger.

The girl pulled her coat closer around herself to stop the shivering. Gathering up her courage she asked "Where are we going?"

She wasn't surprised to her no answer from the man but she had been expecting some form of acknowledgement from him. But he just rode on in silence. Night had fallen and the sky was flooded with light from an aurora borealis turning the dark sky into a colourful display that brought a smile to the girls face.

She should have acted her age. She was twenty one, not twelve, but the lights were just so pretty that she almost forgot about how cold she was.

A short time later the horse had arrived at its destination. A fortress made completely from ice that was reflecting the hue of the aurora making it dance with colour. The man easily got off and stared at the girl till she also got off from the undead horse. The trousers she was wearing make it easy to hop off. Once her feet hit the icy ground the man nodded to the large twin doors that were ahead of him.

"If I go through there. I'm going to die aren't I…?" She asked and received no answer. He put a hand on her back and lightly pushed her forward.

The huge doors opened as they arrived and it let them into the giant castle. The outside was no close match to the grandeur that it hid within. The floors, walls even the chandelier was all made out of ice. Some of it was a bright blue that added some colour to the walls. Then she knew where she was and what these people were. They were White Walkers. Those that inhabited the coldest reigns of the north.

The girl's breath was visible in the ice castle but she was now shivering for a different reason. Inside it was actually quite warm since the wind was no longer biting at her and stealing her body heat. The Walker led her to another part of the castle where there were more of them, hundreds, more then she thought possible. They stood all about in the room and above on balconies looking down at the newcomer that was warm and alive.

They were centred around something in the room. A large pillar of solid ice, when she slowly walked forward they parted and let her through with no hassle. Then the girl saw what was so important about this block of ice, it was completely see through and within was a woman. She was beautiful with hair as white as the falling snow and skin just as pale, her eyes were closed but given what she knew of the Others she guessed that they would be just as blue. Her dress was also damaged, on her stomach there was a hole where a blade might have pierced through her, but there was no trace of a wound now.

A new figure came to the ice tomb. This White Walker was different, he was slightly taller and had had horns that looked like a crown. This must have been the leader.

"But." She said to herself knowing that they wouldn't answer her "If you're their leader, who's this?" And placing a hand on the ice she gazed closer to the person within. She really was beautiful and looked more human than the rest of them. "How am I supposed to do anything?"

Their leader took out a knife and looked from the girl to the woman in the ice. "I'm going to die then?" She asked.

The leader shook his head and took the girls arm and opened her palm, then taking the blade he made a light cut along it. It stung and she tried to pull away but was unable, once the blood was flowing the leader put the girls hand on the ice. Nothing happened for a few moments and the cold was actually soothing for the cut. Then the blood was absorbed into the ice disappearing.

The girl quickly took her hand away and watched in morbid fascination as the blood vanished. Suddenly without warning the woman in the ice opened her eyes. They were a much brighter blue then any of the other White Walkers.

The woman stared blackly as the ice began to crack and fissure, then a force blew it from within sending large chunks of ice at them, the girl used her arms to protect her face from the projectiles but one hit her hard and she lost her balance and fell to the hard ice floor.

The woman now freed from the ice took a few steps forward, her first in millennia. The leader was the first to step close to her and the woman smiled before putting a hand on his cheek then she leaned up and kissed his forehead. It could have been some form thanks for freeing her. The girl on the floor gasped as her hand slid on a mixture of blood and ice causing her pain, but it would have been better to keep herself as inconspicuous as possible since the woman's attention was now drawn to the noise and the person who made it.

The woman dropped her hand from the White Walker and turned to fully face the girl on the floor who was as frightened as a rabbit in the arms of a tiger. The woman tilted her head curiously to look more at the girl whose blood freed her. Slowly she took a step toward the human, her bare feet making no noise on the icy floor, the girl scrambled to get away but eventually hit a pillar or something that halted her progress away from the woman.

Very slowly the woman knelt in front of the girl and reached out to take her injured hand. She closely inspected the cut before she reached into a pocket and pulled out a black piece of fabric, she then proceeded to wrap up the hand a small smile on her face as she finished the binding with a knot. The Woman Walker stood and pulled the girl up with her smiling at the girl who was still frightened.

The woman did her best to calm the girl down, she ran her hands through her hair and smiling at her in a loving manner, as a mother would a child.

"W-What's going to happen to me now?" the girl stuttered looking up at the taller woman.

The Woman Walker opened her mouth and uttered one word. "Princess." And kissed the girl on the forehead.

The spot where she was kissed began to get very cold, she tried to wipe the cold away with her hand but it did nothing as the cold spread further and further. The woman continued to watch with a smile as the girl tried in vain to stop what was happening.

Soon she would have a daughter.

(END)

 _Well that was it. Leave a review if there is anything that needs fixing. A reminder to bear in mind that this is inspired by lore and speculation._


End file.
